


Trial and Error

by Void_Kitsune



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fix-It, It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, M/M, Newt (Maze Runner) Lives, Resets, So much death, Thomas wont stop until he saves everyone, Time Travel Fix-It, it takes a toll on Thomas, not very detailed but it's meant to be like that, time-travel, unknown amount of resets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 12:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Void_Kitsune/pseuds/Void_Kitsune
Summary: Thomas discovered it when he was shot dead. The ability to reset.He won't stop until he saves everyone.Saves Newt.





	Trial and Error

The last thing Thomas remembered was being shot by Janson then he wakes up days after the attack at the Red Arm, just after Minho had been taken.

 

It was the first of many- so many that Thomas stopped counting eventually.

 

When Thomas learned of his _ability_ , there was nothing stopping him from trying and trying again and again until he could save everyone. _Save Newt_.

 

But something always went wrong, whether it was Thomas being unable to stop Newt catching the Flare or someone else’s death.

 

It didn’t stop Thomas from trying.

 

He wasn’t going to let himself fail.

 

He couldn’t, _wouldn’t_ allow himself a happy ending unless he had every member of his rag-tag family with him. Even if they hated him for something he had to do, it would be worth it because they were alive and breathing and…

 

Thomas was losing hope.

 

He wanted to cry and scream.

 

He wanted to give up but knew he couldn’t, he couldn’t let Newt die.

 

Sometimes his sloppy actions got him killed or he purposely got hit, other times he killed himself to reset.

 

If Thomas was still keeping track he was sure this was nearing his hundredth try.

 

But he didn’t care, not anymore- he had a single goal in mind and that was to make sure that Newt lived.

 

Everything action and conversation, Thomas was sure he knew off by heart by now.

 

Sometimes Thomas would try and have new ones but he’s sure he’d had the same talk before too.

 

He was at a loss.

 

Thomas… Thomas didn’t know what to do.

 

Was this how Newt felt when he was still in the maze? How Newt felt which led him to try and take his life?

 

Thomas didn’t have that option, he had people to save- and killing himself would just reset after all.

 

Thomas finally confesses to Newt, but something goes wrong before they even reach the City and Newt’s died and Thomas can’t-.

 

He doesn’t confess ever again.

 

He can’t let himself.

 

The WICKED building was still like a maze to him, ironic wasn’t it?

 

They jump from the window and this time it’s Minho that hits the water as an odd angle and-.

 

Another time its Newt, and even himself.

 

Other times they don’t jump quick enough and they all die.

 

Thomas doesn’t realise he’d started talking less, becoming colder until Newt points it out one reset. It leads to an argument and Thomas just reset right there and then.

 

He gave up things.

 

Giving up and setting his feeling aside, he couldn’t let himself get distracted.

 

One time he succeeds, he gets everyone to the island- bruised and battered but alive. He goes to sleep that night, thinking everything was perfect but he wakes up back at Red Arm’s destroyed base and he cries.

 

Let’s himself truly cry for the first time in… _how many resets has it been now?_

 

Thomas doesn’t bother to count however many resets it takes before he finally does it again but he’s sure that it takes him far too many, sometimes people will do different things and it messes everything up.

 

It frustrates him.

 

Then while they're running from WICKED, Newt hardly hanging on. Something sticks out to Thomas, something that he had long since glossed over.

 

Newt giving him his necklace.

 

The necklace that Thomas had never read- couldn’t bring himself to read.

 

They make it to the island and as soon as he wakes up inside that wooden hut, Thomas opens it. His hands are shaking and his eyes sting at the fact he’d never done it before.

 

He cries again.

 

He goes to sleep that night thinking it’ll all just reset once more- he’d accepted it now, that this was his fate.

 

But he wakes up in the hut.

 

Again, again and again.

 

A day passing each time.

 

He’d done it.

 

Reading Newt’s note was the key to making it all stop?

 

He confesses to Newt the next chance he has and feeling Newt’s lips on his again, after such a long time, was just as amazing as the first time.

 

It brought back everything he’d long since set aside.

 

He didn’t have to tuck away his feelings anymore, didn’t have to fear the reset that would take him right back to the beginning to do it all again.

 

He could finally rest and _live_.


End file.
